zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 33
Suggestions Acheman vs. Vire The battle of the accursed bat demons of the LoZ universe, both formed from the combined forms of their "lesser cousins". Dark Ridley 03:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. Don't judge against just because you don't like the game they are from : : I was thinking about doing something like this with Gomess and Grim Creeper, but I chickened out since I thought that Gomess would probably win. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:06, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : well i do want a zelda ii fighter some time and this is the first ive seen (save dark link but he doesnt count) Oni Dark Link : : They're so similar they could practically be the same enemy, so it's too hard for me to pick a side! Portal-Kombat : : I see this as one sided in favor of Vire. I think a lot of people would vote for Vire just because the other guy is from Zelda II, and a lot of people don't like Zelda II. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 23:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : I would support Achemen because they are cool, but most would go for vire because he is a miniboss in one game and achemen doesn't have any other appearences in the series as far as I know... but I say go for it just so I can see if a wizzrobe vs Achemen fight would be realistic in the future. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 14:35, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : : I like this one. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 02:28, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Why not?--PoogMaster 01:20, 16 March 2009 (UTC) : : :( i really wanted this one to win this week. Oni Dark Link Iron Knuckle vs. Volvagia The battle of the fierce knight and the ferocious dragon. --EveryDayJoe45 20:22, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : There's no relation here, so this fight is extremely random, and random fights don't generally go over well. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:22, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : The connection is obviously the knight slaying the dragon tales of lure. But I guess I understand what you are saying since they don't have any connection inside the zelda uinverse. --EveryDayJoe45 21:46, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : That's really stretching it. Also, if that's the connection, why not just say so in the description instead of waiting for somebody to say that there's no relation? By the way, I think Darknut would've worked much better than Iron Knuckle. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:06, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : I see the connection, I just don't find the fight interesting. However, I personally still prefer Iron Knuckle over Darknut for this fight. Portal-Kombat : :No...just no. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 23:45, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : i persoly love iron knuckles but i fore see this one being boiled in lava Oni Dark Link : : Almost no relation here...not seeing it. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 02:28, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Big Octo vs. Gyorg Pair I suggested this two weeks ago, and it went over pretty well, so I'm gonna resuggest it...once again, battle of the many eyed sea creatures. Kraken vs. Devil Ray. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:50, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : I supported it last time and I support it now. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 21:22, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : This deserves another chance. Portal-Kombat : : I still like it. didn't i say Kracken vs. Devil Ray last time too? Twilitlink : :You probably did, as I know I got it from someone who voted for it...so thanks. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 23:44, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : not sure about this one Oni Dark Link : : It's still a good one. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 02:28, 11 March 2009 (UTC) : : I like it.--PoogMaster 01:23, 16 March 2009 (UTC) : : Persistency is the key! stardude613 Bombers Secret Society of Justice vs. Killer Bees Gang wars between Windfall Island and Clock Town. They're all short, fast, and experts at hide-and-seek. One groups purpose is to cause trouble while the other is a Secret Society of Justice. --Portal-Kombat 9 March 2009 (UTC) : looks the most exciting here so farDarkest-Link123 23:28, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : :Me likey. '''Metroidhunter32 23:45, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : I don't really find it that interesting...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 23:50, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : it sounds fun but i would have no idea who to vote for--Twilitlink 01:22, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : : This is probably my favorite fight here. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:24, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : : I like this fight a lot Oddball464 21:22, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : I love it! I have no idea who to vote for. Mrs.MikauShadLink 22:56, 9 March, 2009 : :seems to be the best thins week all though im not to fond of group fights Oni Dark Link : : Sorry, both are more or less obnoxious to me, so I have to oppose. Dialask77 12:42, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : : Wow, this'll be a hoot. Let's do this, ya! --AuronKaizer( ) 02:28, 11 March 2009 (UTC) : : they're both anoying in my opinion. stardude613 : : on retro spective its not all that interesting. Oni Dark Link Deku Scrub vs. Koroks Yeah, this has been done twice, and failed twice, but I really want this one to win. So, we have two wooden things going treo ah treo. Sincerely, Watcher. : : I think you mean Koroks. anyway i still like this one--Twilitlink 04:52, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : : If you actually mean Koroks as Twilitlink suggests, I'll change my vote, but I don't like Deku vs. Kokiri. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 05:28, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : : theres better ones this week Oni Dark Link : : Hmm...just...hmm. --AuronKaizer( ) 02:28, 11 March 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, I did mean Koroks, but at this point, what difference it's going to make? I may as well shelve this idea for a rainy day... Sincerely, Watcher. : : I am no longer opposing if this is supposed to be Deku vs. Korok. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:17, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Molgera vs. Morpheel Both attack from underground with their children, both swallow you if you approach too much, and in order to defeat them you must use the hookshot/clawshot to reach their weak point.Duicor : :Well I don't think it would have a chance of winning this week, but it isn't a terrible fight as far as fights go. The only problem is that you forget many people like molgera because of it's music...so I think molgera would win. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 22:26, 14 March 2009 (UTC) : : First off, we don't know that those are their children (and in the case of Morpheel, the Bombfish are almost definitely not its children, unless they go through some mass evolution when they get older). They could just be minions that happen to look similar to Molgera. In terms of the fight itself, I disagree with Dialask77; I think it could be fairly even (or, at least not a total slaughter). I think it's pretty good. Still, though, it probably wasn't a great idea to suggest this so soon before the next fight is made. Now you'll have to wait until two weeks from now to suggest it again. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:25, 14 March 2009 (UTC) : : I don't like this fight but there's no reason for me to oppose it because the next fight is so soon. And if it was made, I have no doubt that Molgera would win. This is one of the few fights where I can see Wind Waker winning over Twilight Princess. Portal-Kombat : : I like it. User:Stardude613 urgh people actually like that horrible music?Darkest-Link123 13:42, 16 March 2009 (UTC) You're talking about Molgera's theme? Apparently, enough people liked it for it to appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Besides, that's an awesome battle theme! If you're talking about Morpheel's horrible music, I agree. Portal-Kombat Koroks vs. Skull Kid The Kokiris' two forms, one after they became shy and were shunned from society or after they get lost in the woods. Makes sense to me.--PoogMaster 01:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) : : WEll not exactly the best definition, but I see great potential with this fight...but I think ( not sure) that skull kid would win Dialask77 Ice Wizard 01:50, 16 March 2009 (UTC) : : It's decent, but it's a little one-sided and not all that interesting. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 07:52, 16 March 2009 (UTC) : : Ehhh... not bad, I don't see this being an exciting fight though. User:Stardude613 Comments Looks like I'm suggesting this again two weeks from now...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 22:54, 10 March 2009 (UTC) You'll get through eventualy. 'Metroidhunter32''' 22:58, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't the new fight start already? Dark Ridley 13:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) New fight's Gyorg Pair vs. Bigocto now that mine's been BETRAYED... but whatever, I'll just suggest it for next Temple of Courage! Nwehehehehehehehehe! (That's one "Nwe" and eight "He"s.) Portal-Kombat